Exchanging Treats
by SmallNeko
Summary: Butters buys a cake from a bakery for Cartman's birthday, but Cartman doesn't want to wait that long. Fluff, one-shot, a request from poptartsrfrosted on Tumblr


**A/N: This fanfiction is a request from poptartsrfrosted on Tumblr! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cartman wandered aimlessly around the town, looking for something to do. It was summer, but all his friends had been sick for the past week. He had no reason to feel bad for them; they had left him alone, and they were to blame for his being bored.

The brunette boy ambled past a bakery, glancing inside the window as he passed. When he did, though, he saw a familiar face buying something at the counter. Walking inside, Cartman tried to scare his friend, touching the other boy's shoulder as he shouted, "Butters!"

Butters tried not to scream, but alas, his reactions were just that. The employee behind the counter was attempting to contain a laugh as the blond boy recollected himself.

"E-Eric! Don't spook me like that!" Butters exclaimed, turning his head. He handed the money that was in his hand to the cashier and waited for his change.

"Fine, I won't do it again," Cartman said, "…Maybe." The blond didn't seem to hear that last part, so the brunette continued to talk. "Why are you buying a cake?"

Once Butters got the small amount of change back, he took the container that held the cake. "Well, uh, I got it for you, Eric. But, I was sorta hoping to give it to you on your birthday in a month!"

Cartman stared at the scrumptious-looking cake inside the small cardboard box that was holding it. He couldn't wait thatlong to eat a cake like _that_! So, the brunette asked the blond if he could consume it now.

Butters hesitated to do so, considering he wanted to wait so more of their friends could enjoy the treat; nevertheless, he set it down on a table in the bakery, unable to disappoint the larger boy. Cartman cheered inside, "_A cake all for me; this is gonna be sweet! I'm glad that Butters bought this now, otherwise I would've been bored all god damn day!"_

The two sat at the table; a couple of forks scattered around the cake. It wasn't as big as Cartman had hoped, but it looked delicious, so he didn't care that much. He grabbed a fork and started to stuff his face with the cake. Butters grinned, seeing that the brunette was enjoying the cake that he had bought. The blond had asked for several things on the cake that Cartman would take delight in, such as cheesy poofs and tons of chocolate. The bakery didn't have some of the items he had asked for, so, wanting to pleasure the brunette to full extent, bought those items with his own money and had given it to the bakery.

Taking a look at Cartman's face, Butters saw a little blob from the cake on the edge of his lip. The blond did not want to appall Cartman, so he took a napkin from the napkin holder on the table and quickly wiped the splotch from his face. The brunette appeared to be slightly irritated, but went back to eating more of the cake.

Once half of the cake was gone— all of which Cartman had eaten— he asked Butters if he could take the cake home with him.

"Sure, Eric, whatever you want!" The blond joyfully exclaimed as they walked out of the bakery. He handed the cake to the brunette, who declined to hold it. Cartman took the cake from Butters and placed it on the ground next to them. "Eric, I thought you wanted the cake?"

The larger boy nodded, "I do want it, but…I just want to do something real quick." The blond boy's eyes blinked a few times in confusion, "Do what?"

The brunette's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and shame. The two of them were similar in height, but Butters was a little shorter than the brunette. He was unable to speak before he moved closer to Butters, pressing his lips to the blond's. Cartman pulled away a few seconds after, speaking quickly. "D-Don't tell anyone I did that, got it Butters?"

The blond nodded, "I won't tell anyone a word!"

"Good, because if you do, I swear…I will kill you." Cartman picked up the cake, "Also…Th-Thanks for the cake." And with that, he dashed off in a different direction, leaving the blond bewildered.

Butters smiled, waving to Cartman. He didn't think that the brunette would see his wave, but he didn't care. A kiss goodbye seemed great to Butters.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I had ideas and ideas for this fanfic that could go on and on, but I picked this idea. Cartman sure likes cake, doesn't he? Eating half of it all at once, that fatass. Please review and stuff! I would love to have some feedback. **


End file.
